Deadly Partings
by litlemiko
Summary: almost finished... inu uses the jewel to become a full demon but his emotions get in the way of the transformation a deep misunderstanding boils between kag&inu until sess. comes along then it really goes down hill... inu
1. fixed

Sorry to say I don't own Inu Yasha, I wish I could, but I can't, so I might as well tell you now. I really hope you like this. 

This is my first fanfiction so be nice to me when you review. I have also been known to confuse people when I write and so if you have any questions feel free to ask them and I will do my best to answer them. 

stands up straighter for formality hears crickets in the background a lonesome frog soundrabbits chirping that really didn't sound right.  
  
Deadly Partings 

Inu yasha kneeled there full concentration on protecting himself from loosing more blood. 

The fang was stuck in the ground before him covering his face from view. Hearing only forest noises he stood and leaning on his staff heavily stared at what was his enemy for so long. 

And in his arms lay kikyou his once lost love who died 53 years ago today. He had once loved her with his whole heart now he wasnt sure who he loved or hated. 

All he knew was that she was dead and it was all the past to him now.  
  
kagome lay still not fully conscious from the heartless blow from kikyou. Inu yasha must be so sad, kaome thought to herself as her turned head observed the gruesome scene before her. 

Ripped vines and black hair lay everywhere and in the middle of it lay naruku and kikyou heart to heart blood mingling on the floor. 

They were dead. 

Everyone was dead. 

She looked at the sky, it was dark and gloomy it fit the mood. She closed her eyes and cried.  
  
inu yasha turned and took a step towards the crying miko. 

All of a sudden his legs gave way and he fell to his knees by kagomes side. 

Kagome raised a bruised hand and brushed his face wishing that there was something more to do to help the wounded half demon before her that she loved while he chased after a dead priestess. 

He never really gave me a backwards glance, what am I thinking. But he is still a great friend and I will be here with him till the end as I told him I would. 

With that she continued hopelessly trying to wake him from unconsciousness, stroking his hair and face thoughts locked deep inside her mind.  
  
When inuyasha woke kagome was asleep head on his shoulder, face immune to worry or pain. 

For a moment inuyasha laid there all remains of thought or memory gone as he observed her. Finally he put his hand onto her cheek waking her. 

Her eyes opened slowly and took in where she was and exactly what she was doing. 

She jumped up with a jerk, then curled up wimpering in pain as she shocked her bruised back and side. Inu yasha fully recovered thanks to the demon blood sat up leaning over the wimpering kagome. 

Slowly, gently he picked her up and brought her into his lap, leaning her against his chest. He looked down at her face and what he saw was totally different than before. 

Her eyes were squeased shut in pain, face full of worries and concerns. Her eyes opened and in them he saw hope, a care, and...  
  
"Inuyasha" 

her voice was gentle and soft. 

"You're awake. You've been asleep for 3 days, how are you feeling?" 

She looked at his as if expecting a answer. He looked at her flabergasted. 

"Here you are trying to get some sleep and as soon as I wake you jump giving me a display of how badly you are hurt. And, then you have the nerve to ask me about how im feeling!" 

Inuyasha's voice was slowly rising. 

"Oh kagome!" 

he said when she blushed and gave a rushed explanation on why her head was on his shoulder. "Give it up." 

He finished and stood up as did she with some help. 

"Where's mirouku and sango?" 

he looked around. Kagome didnt respond. Finding that funny, inuyasha turned around nasty comment on his lips. 

"Sango was severly wounded and may not live." 

kagome said quietly. 

"Mirouku just took her to kaede to see if she could help... I stayed here to help you, you almost died you lost so much blood. The wounds were strange you looked almost strangled. And than the poisoness gas that naruku gave off, you swollowed so much that you were yelling in your sleep. I was so scared that you died, I didnt know what I would do without you..." 

kagome bowed her head, hair covering her face. Inu yasha reached out and tilted her head up. "I never want to be alone again kagome." 

He told her and gathered her into a tight hug. Kagome wimpered again when pressure was put on her wounds. Inuyasha let go and looked at her concerned. Than understanding crossed over his face. 

"oh here," 

inu yasha laid down on the mat again and patted his shoulder looking at her. At first she looked confused than understanding and finally she laughed. 

"Even mirouku is better than that." 

At that inu yasha's eyes went wide than he got mad. 

"Fine its not my fault that you only have one mat!" He turned to the side. "Oh im sorry inu yasha." 

Kagome knelt down beside him. "Feh." was his response and that got on kagome's nerve. "SIT!" she yelled and stomped out of the small hut. 


	2. hearts broken

Ok. I again hope you liked the first chapter but since I put this story on with 2 chapters to start I will not have anything to say right now. 

chirping rabbit gallops over to me and i pet its ears awww... if only I can play with inu yashas ears. 

sobs softly

oh and again I don't own Inu Yasha so don't think I do... eyes deserted audience with a evil eye chirping rabbit flys away  
  
Deadly Partings

chapter 2

outside she walked into the woods. And leaned against a large tree. 

What am I going to do when inu yasha leaves me? I know he will but I cant just forget about him. He never loved me I shouldnt be foolng myself? I should just give him the jewel and go home return to school. 

She took the necklace that held the jewel off her neck and looked at it. Memories from when she first met inuyasha flooded into her mind. 

How he was pinned to a tree. 

How she had thought him a boy about her age. 

Her observation of his cuite ears. 

How he always protected her from every demon even his own brother. 

Before she knew she was crying for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past 3 days.

  
  
Smash in the dirt again. 

How he hated that word. 

Aching all over he picked himself off the ground and onto the firmer part of the floor in time to see the screen door swing behind kagome. 

"Feh." 

he said to the door. 

No response. 

"Hmph." 

again no response. 

And slowly he stood up to follow her. Kagome had a knack for getting herself into trouble, was his excuse for going to apologize.  
  
Inu yasha saw kagome leaning against a tree asleep, dry tears caking on her cheek. 

He really couldnt help it he liked her a lot. 

She was kind and gentle, and always seemed to be there when your feeling sad or lonely. 

She also seemed to be there exactly at the wrong moments. 

He thought remembering the times he met with kikyou and she was there. 

Unlike kagome, kikyou was cold and distant, just like him until he met kagome. 

Then he started to learn about friendship and how there are always people in this world that care about you. 

I highly doubt kagome likes me, after all I've really never been nice to her. My race is too proud to do that. And its my stupid pride that keeps kagomes heart from me. Kagome muttered something, it was his name. 

He bent over her standing figure just as she moved and awoke. "Inu yasha," kagome said.  
  
"Yes?" 

he said 

"have you come to apologize?" was her next question. 

She stood up straight and turned to face him. 

"Where did that idea come from?!" 

He responded, knowing full well that he really should apologize but not knowing how to. 

"I've just come to... come to... well I've..." 

A little smile crept its way onto Kagome's face. 

"Come on inuyasha you could do it, come on... 'I'm sorry'" 

inu yasha glanced nervously around trying to find a way to get out of this problem. He looked up, night was falling, soon it would be too dark to see. He looked back down into kagome's smiling face, than farther down to what she had in her hands. 

The jewel. The jewel twinkled and the next thing he knew he was blurting out, 

'I came to ask for the full jewel so I may become ful demon.' 

he regretted saying it seconds after his voice fell.

Kagome's bright face lost its happy shine and took on the crumpled pain stricken face that had been there since 3 days ago.  
  
as soon as her face shut inu yasha knew that he had just blew the last straw. 

"Kagome-"

he said and took a step forward. 

She in response jumped back head bowed, left hand clutching the jewel to her breast. Than in one swift motion she had her bow in hand and knocking a arrow into it. 

She pressed it to his chest and for the second time in his life inu yasha was really frightened. Then she relaxed and closed her eyes, tears cascading down her already tear stained cheek. 

Her hands wobbled and dropped the bow. 

Inu yasha easily covered the distance between them and gathered her into his arms pressing her head against his shoulder. 

"I'll give the jewel to you, just let me heal first so I wont slow you down on the way back to Kaede's village." 

She said and clutched him tighter trying to stay forever in his embrace. 


	3. the last straw

Hmmm... still nothing to say except that this is a adventure fanfiction as well as a romance. 

I am getting through the fluffy stuff now because 

I don't know if I will have any once they split up. 

woops shouldn't let that slip now should I? 

So bear with me. Hehe. Oh and I don't own inu yasha so nobody ask any questions. 

chirping rabbit raises hand, good no questions asked. 

Deadly partings

chapter 3 

But the sun had to set and Kagome knew that the wound in her heart would not heal so she broke away with a sob and ran back to the hut. 

Inu yasha stood there watching kagomes retreating figure mingle with the trees. 

What had come over me? It was like a wild horse galloping in my head. After I saw the jewel I thought of nothing else except having it. 

He looked again at the trees where kagome took off to, and took a different route back to the hut. 

As he entered the hut he noticed that kagome had fallen asleep on the floor next to the mat. 

At least I wont have to look at the expression she had on her face in the forest for some reason it makes my heart hurt like im responsible for hurting her. 

"you are." 

A small voice in inu yasha's head said. 

"you said that terrible thing to her when she was just joking. You could have kept that bright look on her face instead of that crumpled worried sad sick look she had on while watching over you. She loves you more than you know or will ever understand I am ashamed to be your conscious."

No inuyasha screamed at that small voice 

"take my advice and don't accept the jewel tell her how you feel it will help in the end."

inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at kagomes sleeping figure. 

Slowly he kneeled down and picked her up. 

He gently held her in his arms gazing at her face soaking in the beauty and reveling in the warmth of the girl that he lives for, cares for the most, and loves above everything. 

She had been the only one to accept him for who he really was and never abandoned him even when he betrayed her love for a piece of clay. 

He had to be with her, 

had to leave, 

couldn't leave her, 

but had to go. 

He had to become a full demon. 

It was his destiny. 


	4. remember me

I have downloaded all 8 chapters that I have now all at once so this problem of writing and not downloading is finished so far. 

I also hope to get through chapter 12 or so before spring break is over. 

Oh and inuyasha is not my story so I don't own it. 

Chapter 4 

A week later they were on the road once again making somewhat slow tracks back to kaede's village. 

Kagome hadn't spoken a word since that night in the forest. As they got closer to the village kagomes head sunk farther down. S

he hadn't cried though tears never left her eyes. 

A quarter of a mile away from the well Kagome lifted her head abruptly and stopped dead in her slow tracks. 

She turned towards inuyasha and looked up at him. 

He picked up his right hand and brushed her tears away. As he reached for her other eye she closed her eyes and took a step back. 

She bent her head down and as in a trance ripped the necklace from her neck wincing as it burned her skin. 

She took inuyasha's hand and pressed the small jewel into it. Then put both of her hands around his one and closed his fingers around the jewel.

  
  
In one swift motion he grabbed her around the shoulders and kissed her fiercely bruising her lips. 

"inuyasha I will always love you in any form you take." 

She paused searching his eyes for a sign that he was listening. Seeing none she sighed and continued anyway. 

'I'm returning home to pick up my life where I left off and try to forget though I don't want to and never will. Do me one favor though." 

She asked, no response, not even a nod. 

"please remember me when I have left this world and your presence lingers still. 

Remember me as one who loved you very deeply and will love you till the day I die. 

You know it's funny I look the same as kikyou, act nothing like her," 

she was looking away so he wouldn't notice her tears. 

He never liked it when I cried he thought it was below me. 

She closed her eyes and turned to face his emotionless face, 

"yet we loved you the same and you end up breaking both our hearts the same way. I wish I will never leave you but there is no room in your heart for me and I've known that but I fell in love with you anyway." 

Tears were streaming down her face. 

"I love you inuyasha" she laid her head on his chest for a moment wishing with her whole heart and soul that he would hold her and be with her till the end of time. 

"Kikyou..." 

he sounded as if in a trance. 

Kagome gasped in astonishment. She pulled her hand away roughly and sprinted to the well blinded by sadness and regret. 


	5. to never return

This is so sad... I can't believe my own fanfiction brings tears to my eyes. Sniffs loudly. Oh I don't own inuyasha just like I said last chapter. 

Chapter 5  


The jewel dropped out of inuyasha's hand. It glinted as it fell. "KAGOME" he screamed at her retreating figure. "No, come back. I love you, come back, please kagome I'm sorry. For everything."

  
  
Finally when kagome reached the well she sat down on the rim and cried.   
  
Inu yasha picked the jewel up. The small ball in his hand was his future what he always wanted and most dreaded. 

He he jumped and landed clumsily on a branch above. Without a second thought he swallowed the jewel and thought. 

He thought about being full demon, having all the skills, grace and strength. He will be Shessomaru's equal he will defeat Shessomaru and show him who's better. He thought of his last encounter with his half brother, how kagome had helped him and almost saved his life.  
  
Kagome. He needed to protect her, he glanced through his memory of how he always protected kagome as a half demon. He also remembered what miroku had said about being a full demon, killing loved ones and innocents for pleasure. Maybe this decision was wrong, maybe he should stay half demon to protect kagome.

  
  
She will die eventually and as a half demon you will live on with only the vague memory of her. Should he become human to live and die with her?   
  
Over and over it ran through his mind till it blurred into 

full, 

half, 

human; 

full, 

half, 

human; 

the ground started to shake, but he didn't notice. 

Full, 

half, 

human; 

he lost his balance and fell out of the tree and never exiting his trance, blacked out.

  
  
After a few moments the tears ran dry and kagome stood up and looked around. Coming to realize where she was she turned to the well. 

Once I go through there will be no turning back no returning. She stood there memorizing the spot on which she stood. 

Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. 

She clutched the rim and kneeled down until the ground started shaking. she stood then and brushed off her clothes. 

What is there to go back to I've been in here so long that I probably have straight F's and numerous strange diseases. 

I should at least say goodbye to kaede. She turned and headed back to the village. 


	6. the new inuyasha

Ok this is the shortest chapter I think I have ever written. 

Oh well bear with me and I promise I will never make them this short again. 

Chapter 6 

Inu yasha was lying on his back below a large tree. His head throbbed and his clothes were ripped badly. 

He hobbled over to a nearby stream and looked at it willing the headache to go away. 

Maybe kagome could get me some of those colored rocks to make it go away (asprin). 

Remembering kagome the last two nights came back to him. In a rush of memories he looked at his reflection he was a full demon. 

He cracked his knuckles and his eyes flared red. 

I'm capable of anything. Gracefully he turned and swooped at a nearby branch. Nothing happened for a moment and then the tree fell over next to him. He grinned wickedly. 

Yea, capable of everything except a glance of her face. 

The small voice in his mind said sighing. 

His face disappeared from the crystal water and was replaced with hers. 

"I didn't even say goodbye." 

He swatted the picture in agony. It disappeared again and was replaced by him except human. He grabbed a lock of his hair. 

Black. 

No full demon! Full demon! 

He thought. 

"Oh well as long as she is safe from me and other demons that live here." 

She is safe from the agony I would put her through we would never have worked out. The reflection changed again. 

He was half demon. 

It hit him with a cold shock. He changed according to his moods. 

He laughed wickedly and felt himself change. With the use of the jewel I will be the fear of the land. 

He jumped gathering mist and floated away. 


	7. her reincarnation

Chapter 7

Upon reaching the village kagome entered kaede's hut and bowed.

Kaede looked up at kagome.

"ah, welcome child. Sit and warm yourself by the fire the afternoon grows lateand the wind menacing."

"thank you kaede."

Kagome sat down and rubbed her hands by the warm fire.

"Where is inu yasha?"

kaede was about to say more but a look of pain crossed kagomes face but was gone seconds later. Kaede saw it however.

"Child, he would have never settled down. He is a demon. Please, my sister died loving him, don't meet the same end too because of him."

Kagome willed a smile on her face.

"Oh it's okay kaede he used the jewel to become full demon. He never loved me he only loved what I possessed. I'm just being foolish."

"If it hurts that much I will say no more on the matter."

"Thanks kaede"

"But will ye return to your own world? Kikyou was always very helpful and since ye retains her power ye might think of staying here. Being a priestess after my old bones give way."

Kagome looked down.

"Oh."

Was her quiet reply. Then she brightened,

"Should I take her place? There really isn't anything to go back to. Sure I will help you."

"Ye really are her reincarnation. If that is what you will like, then I will help you."  
  
Inuyasha stopped in a forest near a small town.

Cracked his knuckles, and grinned evilly.

Eyes flashed red, and he jumped into the town.

Flames were seen from miles around.

Then he retreated back into the forest to watch their reaction.


	8. the priestess and the fire demon

Chapter 8

"Old one and lady priestess a messenger from the north tells of a demon so large and furious that he destroyed a whole town for pleasure, he is heading south. Lady Priestess you must rid us of him before he gets this far south and attack our village."

"If that will be it young priestess..."

The old woman started, thought better of it and left.  
  
The next day a woman in priestess garb with raven black hair entered the attacked village site. She carried with her a long bow, and her eyes were as emotionless as ever.

"I knew the messenger would bring help."

The elder said.

"Lady Priestess you have come to-"

he started, but she interrupted quickly,

"I have come to rid you of the demon who has been terrorizing your village, tell me what his powers are like?"

Her voice seemed to attempt at emotion, unsuccessfully.

"He wears red, yes, a red kimono, with a sword at his belt. Strange though it was he only drew it once and it was a shabby old thing all beaten up, like it could barley cut paper. He seemed to be wreathed in fire. The only thing I saw was him engulfed in the flames from our village, yet not burned-"

"T'was a fire demon!"

someone from the crowd called.

Everyone had pale faces as they remembered the terrible night.

The elder was sweating and shaking quietly.

The priestess turned to him once again.

"Why have you called me here when I hear that he is heading south?"

She asked, the only one still calm.

"He terrorizes us still, lady. Nightly he comes and takes our loved ones. They never return."

"I will stay and meet him at his arrival."

The priestess said.

"Then right this way lady we will give you a room, and tell you when and where he usually comes."

"Thank you"

Was her simple reply as a girl about her age led her off. As they approached the main village house the priestess started speaking,

"A fire demon, hmmm... I find that quite confusing."

"T'was not a fire demon lady. I was the last person attacked, he breathed no fire and did not burn me in any way. T'was his poison, miss. That was the danger, a hand that turned green and melted things."

The priestess stopped short and the girl looked back, puzzled.

"Are you alright lady?"

"Yes, I'm fine"

The priestess said and continued, saying no more. Just then a voice from the far end of the village screamed.

The Priestess turned abruptly just in time to see the trees rustle too slightly for anyone else to see.

She gasped, and ran towards the trees pushing through stunned people.

"I want everyone away from here as soon as possible."

She screamed at the villagers, sensing a foreboding presence.

She aimed her bow at the forest and shot.

It struck a tree and burst into flame.

She heard doors slam as she waited.

There was a russle in the trees it moved quickly but not quietly, which she found strange.

Then she saw what she was waiting for, long white hair cascading down his back, a white tail draped over one shoulder.

He wore red, but that didn't change her already set mind.

Why is he doing this?! A pride consumed demon such as him would never do like this, would he?

"Sesshomaru, Inu yasha is strong enough to kill you now but mark my words I will wound you badly."

The demon grinned, and stepped out of the forest.

His eyes glowed red and an evil presence hung over him.

His grin widened at her fear.

Quickly she shot an arrow at him creating a light for her to see her opponent better.

Red yes, but the outer kimono had been ripped badly. It hung around his wrists and tied around his middle.

All that remained over his shoulders was a white under-kimono.

Then the light faded and she was once again face to face with a dark presence as an opponent.

"How dare you call me sesshomaru. I am no relation to sesshomaru. I am his better and thus you will die."

He responded to her first question.

She grabbed an arrow and shot but the little light did not help her senses and she found him above her descending quickly.

She shot another arrow but once again he dodged it and grabbed her around the neck with his poison claws.

He roughly grabbed her opposite shoulder and pressed her into him.

"You know all those villagers think that I'm a fire demon, because I burnt down their village. I think the only one who thinks differently is you and that girl. They will finally all see after you've met my poison."

"Now that you will kill me, tell me who you are."

She said struggling in his grasp.

"Give me your name first be it though of no importance since as of now you are dead."

He responded.

She closed her eyes not knowing how this will work out.

"Be with me inu yasha"

she whispered barley auditable.

He heard it though and it stilled his raging heart.

That split second of calmness was for the priestess only.

She shoved her elbow into his gut as hard as possible.

"I am the priestess who guarded and purified the Jewel of four souls. Be gone demon, lest you meet the untimely end that I give to demons"

In a flash he was gone, but she had expected that.

He will hunt her only now.

She knelt down and touched her bruised neck.

"Lady Priestess?"

"He will hunt your village no longer, be at peace."

The priestess said.

She grabbed her horse and was gone.

Why is sesshomaru doing this? Or have I mistaken him for another demon?

Whoever it was felt threatened by my response, and will hopefully look for a way to hunt me down.

But I will need to get to a place uninhabited by people.

Oh if only I could see his face or hear his voice once more...


	9. alone forever

Oh this is getting good...

I wish you people would review especially telling me what you've thought of it so far and what you think inuyasha is trying to say at the end of this.

Don't worry just read and you'll find out what im talking about. Oh and I don't own inuyasha and Im running out of cool ways to tell you this.

Chapter 9  
  
Kikyou alive again?

Inuyasha thought to himself in his full demon form.

Could it really be her, or have I mistaken her for someone else?

The daylight was coming, he sped up.

I need to see kaede, she ought to know about this. He stopped as the two thoughts in his mind clicked.

Kagome and Kikyou are connected, if kikyou is alive again kagome might be in trouble.

He turned once again into a half demon.

Oh kagome, I should never have let you go.

* * *

"Kaede, I need to get to some open area, sesshomaru is after me for some strange reason. He might think that I still possess the jewel."

Kagome reigned her tired horse, and leapt off.

A villager grabbed the reigns from her hands and handed her a different horse.

"I will leave you, but be on your guard he might attack this village as a way to get to me."

"Be careful child."

Said Kaede,

"I will, thankyou."

Replied kagome as she sped into the distance.

And not far behind was inu yasha.

Finally inuyasha saw that kikyou had reigned her horse and from behind a tree watched her walk towards the middle of a forest.

He had to be extra careful now for earlier on she had sensed his demon power and started keeping her bow closer to her.

She knew that he was following her.

A few minutes passed before he moved into the trees.

There must be a hot-spring nearby.

He thought, and at the same time heard the soft trickle of moving water.

Slowly he moved closer to the water, moving in between the thick foliage.

Finally he stopped as close as he dared to the priestess. Silently he jumped and gracefully landed on a branch still in his full form.

Slowly he moved to look at the priestess kikyou. But something was wrong. Her scent wasn't that of the dead priestess. It was the faint scent of... of... kagome.

His heart beat once,

slowly,

painfully.

And again.

He knew that he was going to change soon, so he leapt out of the tree, but remained in shadow.

He longed to see her to talk to her to wipe the tears she gave to the river away with his thumb.

He also longed to make up for the damage he inflicted on her.

Jet black hair covered his shoulders.

He stepped out of the shadows, and turned to meet the one he longed to see, and longed to forget.

He turned to Kagome's arrow at neck level.

"Show yourself at once demon. Might as well meet your death honorably."

Inu yasha noticed something different with kagome.

Her voice was cold, dead. Proud, yes, but lacking in the emotion she once expressed.

He closed his eyes, ready to die by the hands of the one he loved more then himself.

"inu..."

he heard her say, his eyes opened.

"inu... yasha?"

she said softly.

He saw that her hands were shaking, the bow slowly dropping.

In a flash inuyasha grabbed the bow and flung it behind him then grabbed her and kissed her harshly.

She struggled for a few seconds but finally gave in and let her tears flow free.

Salty water mingled with their lips.

Finally kagome pulled away and sobbed into his haori

"inuyasha, inuyasha, you left me, you left me. Why did you come back? All you thought of was kikyou, why cant you leave me and my broken heart alone. I was finally at peace with myself without you. Have you come to torture me? If that is the case, you've struck something that even I cannot defend. I love you so."

"kagome, I never want to see you-"

just then inuyasha noticed a movement behind kagome.  
  
Oh isn't the suspension killing you?

I mean it's killing me and I already know whats going to happen.

Haha and you will have to wait until I get the next chapter up until you can read it.

(hint: I work faster with reviews, I want to know what you think of it.)


	10. final partings

Chapter 10

Inu yasha jumped over kagome and drew tetsaiga (AN- sorry spelled wrong) protecting the only one who meant something to him in this world with his left arm.

Kagome gasped as his dark hair was washed with silver.

The tip of his sword was pointed at a small toad-like demon.

Jaken stuttered shaking violently until a red line appeared under his nose.

"milord wishes to speak to you, inu yasha."

"oh is that right? Does he want to speak to me or fight me?"

"That is not my decision, that is up to me lord, sesshomaru to decide."

Inuyasha felt kagome moving out of his soft grasp, and his senses told him that she was moving away slowly.

"alright, I'll be right there."

He told jaken and put his sword away eager to see what kagome was up to. He turned towards her and she looked down.

"So you never want to see me again, do you inuyasha?"

"No kagome that's not what I meant-"

"It's kinda ironic really, here you are telling me to get lost like you always are, pushing me away and giving me the cold shoulder. And here I am pouring my heart out to you... heh..."

kagome gave a half hearted smile. The kind that never reached her eyes.

"kinda funny really."

She turned around so that her back was to inuyasha and he could smell the strong scent of salt tears.

"No kagome I didn't mean that... I didn't finish my statement."

He reached out to her and touched her shoulder.

She started to move towards him, stopped herself and moved out of his reach once more.

"don't leave me again kagome please,"

kagome could hear his strangled whispers as she walked out of the forest and towards her horse.

I will never leave your side inuyasha.

The memory of those words haunted her heart as she walked away.

But he killed them, all of those villagers, he almost killed me too, does he have no recollection of that??  
  
Inuyasha hopelessly moved towards her as she walked away from him for the second time.

The first time he didn't do anything and still now he cannot will himself to go and bring her back to him.

He lost her yet again and there was no turning back.

Her quiet figure moved through the trees and disappeared like wind.

Seconds passed like hours.

All of a sudden he heard her gasp and smelled her fear.

another cliffie!


	11. living fear

Chapter 11

Everything felt like slow motion.

Kagome has just left inuyasha and as she got on her horse, things seemed unusually quiet.

There were no birds out and no noises that kagome usually situated with a forest.

She looked up and there was a tall figure blending in nicely with the scenery.

As calm as ever. Kagome thought.

Sesshomaru walked towards her and drew his sword. He raised it to send a bolt of energy.

As sesshomaru raised his sword kagome reached for her bow.

Wait! Kagome thought, where is my bow and arrows?!

Realization of the danger she was in dawned.

I didn't pick them up after my meeting with inuyasha.

Kagome's eyes widened with fear. And she gasped as the sword neatly formed a power sphere, electric bolts occasionally shooting up from the center.

Her horse backed up in fright and almost threw her off.

INUYASHA!! Her mind screamed.

A shadow covered her and she saw something red jump between her and the sphere. And then the world went black.  
  
Once again in his half demon form inuyasha sped through the forest after kagome.

Something didn't seem right about this predicament and from the smell of things (ha-ha! get it? Oh never mind) it wasn't good.

Finally coming upon the edge of the forest he quickly took in kagome, trying to keep her horse under control, with fear smattered all over her face.

He couldn't see who or what was attacking her because of a tree, but he knew that something that scared kagome's horse-if not kagome-this much had to be big or powerful.

Inu yasha jumped in front of kagome and drew tetsaiga.

But all was in vain.

Before he even could look at the culprit a huge power hit him on full force, throwing him, at death speed towards kagome.

He felt the impact of his back and kagome's front as he flew at her.

If the tetsaiga wasn't holding off the energy blow then he would have protected her, and made himself get the ditch-skid instead of her.

But fate had a funny way of thinking, and if he had dropped tetsaiga and protected kagome she would have gotten hit with the energy blast instead of his tetsaiga. Finally the hard skid was over and inuyasha gained his bearings enough to let go of the tetsaiga.

The sword diverted the blow by flying up and crashing some ten yards away.

Inuyasha looked up at the attacker.

A grin spread across his features, finally he understood kagome's fear and why that move seemed all too familiar.

Kagome forgotten, he transformed and faced his archenemy/brother in his full demon form.

weeeee!!!! another cliffie!


	12. tainted blood

Chapter 12

"So little brother you have gained some power from that pathetic half demon form you've lived in your entire life have you? Must be the work of what they call the jewel of four souls. What a pity that it should be tainted with your blood."

Sesshomaru lifted his sword and slashed at inuyasha.

Inuyasha easily maneuvering out of the way, ungracefully but it worked. Sesshomaru looked bored. (A/N: I don't have anything against sess. But in this chapter he is going to do something really mean but there is an unknown purpose behind it. Sorry sess fans.)

Watching inuyasha fly at him he made a grab for inuyasha's throat but missed.

Inuyasha's claws raked down his remaining arm and slashed his fine porcelain cheek.

This outraged sesshomaru.

"This ends now!"

he said loudly.

As inuyasha landed spun around, cracked his knuckles and dove again at sesshomaru.  
  
Her back, head, arms, and legs were on fire with pain.

Fighting unconsciousness, kagome rolled over onto her stomach.

The world tilted and black dots swam like fish in her vision.

She pushed herself up and looked around behind her.

The scene was so horrifying that she almost fell over again.

Inuyasha was in trouble. And the worst part was that she was powerless to stop anything.

She watched in heartbeating panic as sesshomaru grabbed inuyasha's neck with his poison claws and pushed the transformed hanyou into a tree.

"How can I be related to something like you? Not only were you mutated at birth but you have the nerve to use some magical jewel so that you can be a full demon and protect some weak human. No demon has the right to mess with the balance like you have. So as a brotherly favor I will end your misery."

Sesshomaru dropped inuyasha so that he was slumped against the tree. Then he proceeded to lay his long fingers on inuyasha's shoulder.

Kagome looked on horrified as black ooze dripped from the top of the jewel to the bottom.

Covering it with despair, malice, hatred, and blackness.

As kagome's consciousness increased she saw that the heart of her beloved demon was turning black.

It was pumping faster sending blood speeding towards the wounds.

Kagome realized to late what was happening.

As the wounds began to heal, the wind changed directions, blowing kagome's hair back. Sesshomaru stood back, giving the black hearted hanyou more room. Inuyasha stood up and looked at kagome.

"INUYASHA! INUYASHA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"

kagome cried and ran towards inuyasha. Only stopping when she realized that he didn't even recognize her. Her pace slowed to a stop, blood dripping in little puddles at her feet. She took another step this one slow and uncertain.

"inuyasha?"

she stopped, her knees wobbled and she fell onto them.

"inuyasha. No, this isn't happening."

And quietly she heard sesshomaru's words, even running wouldn't save her now.

"kill her."

Inuyasha's face registered his brothers words and he grinned.  
  
And kagome ran.


	13. peace in death

Chapter 13

Blood was all around her, but she couldn't feel anything.

Her body was numb and if her mind didn't keep telling her to run she would have just given up and died in peace.

Anything to stop the pain in her heart.

Anything to get away from the dreadful truth that inuyasha was lost.

He was lost to me before why do I care about it now?!

"But you did care! What you turned into to run away from the pain was no better than kikyou. You were cold and distant, afraid that if you got close to anyone again that the ice would melt and that the pain would start again. You did care!"

kagome had forgotten what she was running from.

Just that something was after her and even if she lay down to just die that even then there would be no peace.

Never peace.

And if kikyou's first death had anything to say about her situation she would know that there would be no peace in death either.

But what am I running from?!

"Ah... the answer to that question might determine weather you keep running or lay down and wait for him... if you knew who was after you, you might just lay down to wait. Wait to see his face once more."

Who is it?! Damn it kagome, remember!

"Weren't we just talking about him? Though in the state you are in I'm surprised you can even conjure simple questions, let alone put two and two together." (A/N: this is kagome's...um... subconscious ness...um... talking to her?... yea somethin' like that. ((whispers)) I don't like him very much, very negative)

inu...yasha? is that what...um...who I'm running from.

"hmmm it's about time."

Finally it all clicked and came back to her.

Oh yes.

She had met sesshomaru, i

nuyasha tried to protect her but ended up nearly killing her,

then sesshomaru did something with the jewel inside of inuyasha, and now inuyasha was under his control somehow.

Stop!!!!

Her brain finally commanded and her body stopped, and wavered while contemplating the damage that it had undergone, and after a minute's decision it decided to give way, shut down, and then unfortunately let the pain go all at once.

It was too late now might as well give in. thought kagome.

And slowly she drifted off.

* * *

"Both of her wrists are broken, her shoulder is shattered, and her left leg is also broken. That is all without including a raw back, and two cuts running down the sides of her legs." "How can someone survive that?!"

"By the look of things she is a miko, and so she probably had some help. I believe that she is from the town slightly north of ours, wasn't there a priestess riding through the other day?"

"Why yes there was, she didn't stay long though. And she was wearing the same garb as we found this young lady in, though you can barely recognize it there was so much blood. No flies though, I would expect more flies on a half dead corpse."

"Miko powers certainly."

"Let us send her back to her own village. Maybe she will be able to heal faster."

"Yes, let us not delay. Wrap her wounds tightly so that they don't break the cuts. It may be a harsh ride."

"Yes, I will."

* * *

"Well Kagome, ye has missed much in the last month that ye's been unconscious but I believe that the information you hold may be worth more."  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slightly.

There was no more pain any more.

Just stiffness.

Kaede's voice flooded in once more.

"child, ye must tell sango, miroku, and I what has happened to ye and inuyasha."

Inuyasha the name brought back dreadful memories, and an ache that felt like it would never go away.

Kagome closed her eyes again and felt cold crystalline tears flow down her cheeks and land in her hair.

She wasn't ready to talk about it.

She didn't think she ever would.

And the next words out of the familiar voice of sango were enough to back that thought fully.

"two demons that look like brothers have been attacking our city for a month now. One we know is sesshomaru; the other we believe is inuyasha in his full demon form. The only one who may be able to bring him down is you kagome."

"we are sorry to say this lady kagome,"

miroku's voice stepped in,

"but you must purify him and retrieve the sacred jewel."

Miroku's voice died down and he looked to kaede to finish the surplus speech.

"Child, simply put, you must put aside your feelings for the half demon, he is no longer in your grasp. ...You must kill inuyasha."

Kaede sighed and moved away from kagome so that the young miko could process the information.

"I understand"

she said and awkwardly rose from her mat and leaned against the wall of the hut, her eyes not focusing on anything.

"I will be able to ride at daybreak."

She said and stumbled out the door.


	14. premonition of evil

Chapter 14

Daybreak came before kagome could even process her mission and she was committed to riding.

People in the village were normally not very talkative with her since the jewel was finished and after her mission was stated they seemed to purposely avoid her.

Even miroku, sango, and kaede avoided her a thought that was very annoying to kagome. But at long last, after a restless night sleep came the morning and daybreak.  
  
The village of sango, and miroku was 3 days away by horse but with kiara they made it by nightfall that day. The ride reminded kagome of the ride before their fight with naraku.

* * *

(A/N: this part is all in italixed and continues into the next chapter)

It was the night after a big fight between kagome and inuyasha.

It was yet another finals week and she needed to return home for at least 7 days.

The timing couldn't be better.

The most recent battle brought the group within miles of kaede's village and a moonless night was ahead for inuyasha meaning yet another change for inuyasha.

But trouble was upon the group.

With the coming of the moon and kagome leaving, the group was down to 2 fight-worthy members and naraku was hot on their tail.

Naraku's new plan was to eliminate the group, once and for all.

No more playing with them.

They had become somewhat of a burden on him, one because of the jewels that they possessed, and two because they hunted him.

And he also knew that they would have to be dealt with before he used the jewel. He needed no uprisings before world domination.

So inuyasha, for the first time in his life, actually had an argument worth pursuing (not that inuyasha would pursue that type of argument).

And kagome, torn between her hunting and schoolwork (not counting the heart-wrenching pain she felt every time she left inuyasha's side), went into slightly senseless hysterics about how every time she needed to go home inuyasha made up these petty (and selfish) arguments to fulfill his one sided objectives.

Never taking time to realize that kagome had objectives of her own, which included school, friends, and family.  
  
"kagome, naraku is right on our tail. If you could follow the jewel we could beat him. And then the jewel could be mine, and you could go home."  
  
Inuyasha looked smug at a one sided argument well won.

God forbid he tell her that he wanted her here with him because he was worried about her safety and the safety of her family.

Naraku was near the portal and no one knew what new tricks he was cooking up.

With the power naraku already possessed who knows if he had already found a way to jump through the portal.

Inuyasha also wouldn't think about the fact that kikyou might be with naraku and that she might just actually turn against them.

But right after kagome had the chance to sit inuyasha and return home, the premonition came.

Naraku's plans made themselves present to her while she was sitting in the middle of math class the day after the fight between inuyasha and herself.

It started off simple.

First, her classroom seemed to become consumed by fog.

The blackboard disappeared and the teachers voice died down.

Kagome got a sick feeling in her stomach.

No one else noticed this change in the weather but her.

Frantically she turned her head from side to side trying to see where the danger was but to no avail.

She then turned to the girl sitting next to her, and shook her shoulder to make her wake up. Slowly the girl responded.

The girl turned her head to look at kagome.

Her face was pale and her eyes were possessed. The girl lifted a sickly finger that shook with the effort, raised it to her lips and signaled for quiet with a soft and barely audible shhhhh... kagome then turned back to her desk, feeling sick from the girls scary response.

And slowly from the greyness surrounding her came the vision.

It started off as a small burst of color in the distance, slowly gaining size until it surrounded her. Like a cars headlights in the distance coming closer.

Then she was back with inuyasha. In seconds her brain retaliated.

This can't be real, I was just in school not two minutes ago.

But it seemed so alive.

Inuyasha sat in the gods tree, among the thriving branches pouting.

The sunlight and shadows danced across his features.

Kagome's heart wrenched inside of her.

If only inuyasha could wrap those strong arms around my shoulders and never let go.

Not ever.

Kagome jogged closer to him and shouted his name.

no response.

Not even acknowledgement.

Kagome came up next to him and looked up.

Just in time to see him lift his nose to the air and sniff.

"kagome..."

he said. He looked a bit puzzled, but finally relieved.

"good, now I won't have to worry about her safety"

he stood and took off towards the well.

As he passed her she gasped and finally understood.

This was either a premonition or what is actually happening.

The scenery started changing again, and she heard a evil laugh, naraku's laugh.

And she was at the well with inuyasha, and well, herself. And finally it clicked. Inuyasha believed it was her and the same thing was going to happen as with kikyou.

"No inuyasha!!! That's not me!!! Please inuyasha it's naraku don't g near him!!! No INUYASHA!!!!!"

And then miroku and sango came crashing out of the trees towards inuyasha.

Kagome heard miroku say

"we sensed an evil presence coming from here."

Then he turned a confused eye on the kagome that was not kagome.

And said something but kagome could not hear him.

The naraku-kagome smiled and, to her horror, looked right at her.

As all of kagome's friends focused on the not kagome at the well, another naraku-kagome came out of the not kagome's body as a shimmering light and walked towards kagome.

Everything else blurred as the real kagome was forced to focus on naraku-kagome that seemed to start looking more like naraku with every step.

"So you see my plan kagome."

He stopped walking right in front of kagome looking like the real naraku.

And slowly he changed into the inuyasha she knew and loved.

He took another step towards her and brought inuyasha's hand up to her cheek, softly running it up making shivers run down her spine.

She closed her eyes, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead.

This is not inuyasha.

This is not inuyasha.

Her mind ran over it over and over.

She had always wished that inuyasha would show some affection towards her. In the least. Naraku-inuyasha's hand moved to her chin. Gently pulling it up.

He is mocking me. He is giving me what I've always wanted but never recieved.

Slowly the sensible voice in her head reminding her that this was not inuyasha died down and disappeared as the darkness captured the light.

He pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her fragile body.

And slowly, still half believing that this was inuyasha, kagome moved her arms around his neck, hands buried deep in his beautiful silver hair.

evil, evil cliffie... worst one yet... hate to be you readers right now.


	15. NOT A CHAPTER!

This is not a chapter but it is an apology for the mistake I made while writing this story.

I REALLY MESSED UP THIS TIME!!!!!

ok so what happened is that i skipped almost two chapters while breaking up my original into chapters and posting them.

I AM SOO SORRY TO SAY THIS BUT IF YOU WANT TO GO BACK AND READ THE TWO CHAPTERS THAT I MESSED UP START READING AROUND CHAPTER 6 OR 7!!!

AGAIN I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS MESS UP! PLEASE WARN ME NEXT TIME IF YOU ENCOUNTER AN ERROR!

sorry,

wild angel


	16. fate in an hourglass

i am soooooo sorry about the late update. slap me please... brother comes in room and hits authoress with a foam stick... ouch... you know, those things hurt... well i was working on my new fic... a naraku&unknown fic... please read. oh yes it is agast... and yes after you read this chapter you will discover my little obsession with naraku... (eyes go wide and stare at me) well it is interesting. (begs audience) enough with me...

Chapter 15

_Naraku chuckled as the little miko fell for his inuyasha appearance and kissed him. _

_He had to admit it, this miko was as beautiful and intriguing as her dead reincarnation, kikyou. Maybe he should consider keeping her for his own pleasure after inuyasha and his friends were defeated. _

_His deal with kikyou for her love was that he would allow her to bring inuyasha with her back to hell for repayment. __Though later she did admit that she helped him for his love more then the deal she made with him. So he would be without his mate after this was all over. _

_What better way to conclude the hanyou's torture, then by keeping his lover? _

_At naraku's laugh kagome awoke, eyes lolling open. Naraku was too distracted by his ingenious plan to realize that she was awake and listening to the part of his plans that he didn't mean to tell her. _

_Her vision was blurred from the spell cast over her but she could hear his words as if over an over speaker. _

_Slowly her vision cleared and she was confronted by the real naraku without the pelt and miasma. She stared at his dark purple eyes as they drowned into her, but saw nothing. She hated to admit that he was deathly handsome in a black and lifeless sort of way. She couldn't move even though his second spell on her had worn off._

_Naraku finally came to as his second spell on kagome wore off. _

_His eyes didn't close but focused instead on her. He reached up and touched her warm cheek with his icy hand. He wanted to kidnap her now and dress her all in black. She would look good that way. But he had a plan to execute and she wouldn't get in the way. _

_Finally kagome realized what had just happened, and what he just said. _

He tricked me, taking the form of inuyasha. And he... _the memory was too disturbing even to tell herself the truth. _

And then I heard him say that after he killed my friends he would take her as his... ewwwww! _She almost said this aloud but stopped herself. _

My friends I must warn my friends... inuyasha... miroku... sango... shippo...

_"No." _

_she said this aloud, but quietly. _

_She started backing away from naraku. _

_But he seemed to stay inches in front of her face. His clawed hand came up and caressed her porcelain cheek. _

_"You are too late to help your friends, but you will be mine little miko, I promise you that." _

_He kissed her again but she stayed stiff. _

_She winced as his tainted tongue swept through her mouth. And as if on instinct she brought her hand up and slapped him hard on the cheek. _

_She gathered her courage like a black cloak and replied. _

_"No, you are wrong naraku. I will never be yours as if I were property. I have all the information I need, I will save my friends, and destroy you. The only one that will be able to say that I am his is inuyasha. I have given him my heart, even killing him will not break the bond that I share with my friend, protector, and only love." _

_Naraku's face twisted into a malevolent smile. _

_"whatever you wish my dear..." _

_he said and chuckled as he and the current vision in front of her disappeared. But instead of finding herself back in her classroom she found herself in hell or close to it. _

_It was in a small clearing in a forest. She was off to the side closer to the trees. Blood soiled the once beautiful clearing. _

_She closed her eyes after what she saw. _

_This time she knew what naraku was showing her and it was not something she wanted to see. _

Stop being nieve, see what he sees and you will have the advantage.

_Forcing her eyes to open she looked around. _

_Through the darkness directly in front of her was a huge hole, slowly she stepped up to it, knowing what was inside but not wanting to see. _

_With her focus totally on the uninviting hole in the earth, she barely noticed the dead human lying in a fetal position on the ground. _

_Falling silently onto her hands, she cursed her clumsiness, and turned to see what she tripped over. _

_As the light shifted as if on its own accord, she gasped and her eyes widened and then shut. _

I can't take this... I can't...

_leaning over her best friend she encircled her arms around sango and tried to hug her without moving the girl from her position. _

_As kagome's hand stroked the bloody back of sango's armor she felt something sticking out of it at an odd angle. _

_Needing to know the reason of death, kagome sat up and looked at her dead friend. The object was a sickle, also known as sango's brothers sickle, which took the lives of her father and old comrades. _

_Looking up and back around the forest in front of her kagome gasped and ran towards yet another pile of dead friends. _

_Kohaku, was finally dead, the shard removed, but it seemed that his death came too late to save poor shippo as he was also dead by kohaku's sword. _

_T__ears sprung into kagome's eyes as she looked at what she considered her pup. _

This is not real, it is just an illusion.

_Repeating this over and over, kagome wiped the stray tears from her eyes and turned to crawl towards the hole and what would be a dead monk. _

_Large rocks lay in close proximity to the hole and kagome had to force herself over them in order to catch what had happened inside. _

_Almost as she expected there was sango's monk, poisoned voided hand lying carelessly above his head naraku's insects scattered around his limp body. _

_Abandoning her chant about this only being an illusion, she murmured a prayer as the tears fell from her eyes. _

_Quietly she turned and moved away from the crater knowing that this could only go from bad to worse. She knew that she would see inuyasha next, and that he would never end up in her arms even in death._

_Kagome prepared herself for the worse, but one of the most plausible endings for her beloved hanyou never crossed her mind. _

_As she screamed out his name, falling to her knees, she knew that this was as far as her mind would allow her to go. _

_She wouldn't, couldn't take any more. _

_And as the flames engulfing inuyasha and kikyou rose, kagome saw them kissing. _

_Decending into hell, kikyou blessed inuyasha with her deadly kiss, cursing him to live with her in complete damnation. _

_Leaning over the dry crack in the earths crust, kagome screamed out to him swearing by all the gods that she would never do that to him. _

_That love shouldn't do that to him. _

_The simple fact that she could never seem to get across in words, but only in actions that he never seemed to paid any attention to. _

_That she loved him, that her only wish was for his happiness. _

_Voice finally growing horse, she reduced herself to tears and a frequent whisper of his name, as his form grew small in the distance. _

_But this horror was not over with. _

_T__here was still one member of the company left. _

_The one who started it all. _

_Herself. _

_Kagome closed her eyes. _

_Once again reminding herself that this was all an illusion and that she just has to see what happens to herself before it is over. _

_With a newfound strength she stood up keeping her eyes closed. _

Just one glance and then my misery is over.

_Turning on her heels, she bit her lip not even wanting to guess her fate. _

_As she opened her eyes and took in her fate she gasped, mouth going dry. _

_Her hands flew to her face just as she sent out a blood curling scream that could have been heard from miles around had this not been an illusion. _

_The only one who heard her was her puppeteer, naraku. _

_He had to smile and laugh at his brilliant plan. _

_And as he watched his kagome fall to her knees in a dead faint, he laughed harder. _

_T__ears almost brimming in his burning red eyes. _

_"kagome, love, you are mine." _

_And indeed she was for as her 'fate' told her she was the only one left alive. _

_Encircled in his miasmic barrier, she was locked in his strong embrace and passionate kiss, as if nothing else in the world really mattered. _

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

wow... that was a really long chapter... i love the last sentence... (repeats it to herself) ...as if nothing else in the world really mattered... if the whole chapter was a blow out then that would be the only good part. whew...

i am going to be gone for a while and might not have any internet connection... but i will hopefully have two more chapters...

(walks in circles and mutters things about touring scenes and visiting relatives)

hope you like it... R&R


	17. just for you

hey people, thanks for waiting for so long... writers block is killer... i had no idea how to write this chapter. and after the last one whew, i didn't know if i could compete with myself...  
this is a happy chapter... quite different from the last 15 or so. enjoy...  
**disclaimer: **mentioning harsh reality is such a drag, i own nothing... sighs

* * *

Chapter 17

"kagome?!" sango waved her hand in front of kagome's brooding face in shock. "kagome? Are you alright?" As kagome's memory drifted away she smiled weakly as she remembered the shocked expressions on her teacher's and classmates faces.

"_kagome?!"_

"_Kagome?!"_

_The classmates crouded around her as she realized with much embarrassment that somewhere during her premonition she had fallen out of her seat in class and was in a daze curled up on the floor. _

"_higarashi?" (A/N:S/P? sorry... . )_

_She heard her teacher say some where above her head._

"_higarashi, kagome?!"_

_she got up quickly, rushed a apology and ran out of the classroom. _

A bucket of cold water splashed on her face, and kagome sat up quickly choking on it.

"oh my gosh kagome, you were burning up. Are you alright?!"

"Yes, yes I'm fine."

Her voice made an attempt at emotion, but all of it was swallowed up into the dark abyss that kept echoing, 'you must kill inuyasha.'

Those simple words were haunting her mind and soul as rot haunts the aged fruit.

Slowly she looked up at sango.

Everyone seemed so cold towards her, just because of inuyasha using the jewel.

Or maybe it wasn't because of that.

She didn't know.

Her face fell to the floor as if it were more interesting.

She didn't even think it mattered.

Sango was still standing there. Kagome had to say something or else nothing would be said.

"Do you think the gods would take pity on me and kill me after I've killed him?"

Normally she would never have thought of anything like that let alone spoken it aloud. Keeping to her nature she made a rushed explanation on why.

"I mean, after I gave him the jewel I told myself to go home. But something changed my mind.

Maybe it was him, or maybe it was fate.

Who knows?

Then I ended up meeting him again.

It was terrible; I made the worst mistake of my life in those few moments.

I thought he was a phantom come to haunt me.

He told me that he never wanted to see me sad or leave my side again.

But I turned and walked away.

I was blinded by my own selfish regret.

You see after I gave him the jewel and poured my heart out to him all he could say was 'kikyou'.

What a fool I was.

Blinded by his words,

I couldn't see the jewel in his shoulder the first time I saw him.

I could have changed things."

All control lost, she pounded the ground and put her forehead down on the swept surface.

With a rattling sob she screamed.

"I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!!"

It all happened so quickly that sango barely had time to comprehend kagome's last words before she wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl.

Kagome turned into her shoulder and cried.

Moaning 'I could have saved him' every few sobs.

Sango didn't know what to say.

Kaede told her and miroku to leave kagome alone to kill her beloved, alone, in the darkness that she had gathered around herself.

Somehow everyone but sango understood why.

Miroku tried to explain, sitting next to kagome's beaten form, telling her to look at kagome's face.

But there was nothing there, except a weariness that only inuyasha could sweep away.

"Kagome, please forgive us. Please, kagome, please forgive us..."

sango cried into kagome's shoulder.

In retaliation, kagome stood up straighter, amazed at the first warm words given to her.

"oh sango, what for?!"

The old kagome was beginning to surface, once again after so long.

"Oh kagome, how could we have been so cold to you, after all the times you have comforted us in our problems.

All of us are selfish and greedy, and I see now that miroku, kaede, and I are too.

Our personal problems of naraku solved, we all split up, not even saying farewell, and then when one of our comrades is in trouble, instead of dealing with it on our own, we call upon the only one who will suffer at his death, to kill him.

Oh kagome, I want you to be happy again, to live again, please kagome I'll give all my happiness up for you, just for you to spend one day with your beloved.

Just for you, kagome, for the best friend that has shared the good times as well as the bad, by my side.

Please kagome, please forgive the tortured soul that has been turned against you."

Kagome was speechless; sango's speech had hit the mark. Everything has been cold and distant to her since she lost her love.

"sango, humans might naturally have a selfish and greedy side but they also have a kind and loving side that helps them reach out to others and comfort the lonely.

You know what sango? I am going to see this predicament through to the end and guess what?"

sango looked up at kagome confused,

"I will move in with kouga, and live the rest of my life out protecting and living with the wolf demon tribe.

Not bad huh?"

Sango looked perplexed.

"So sango, I really appreciate your telling me that you will give up your happiness for me, but I want you to know that I _will_ find my own happiness _on my own_. And that I will give your happiness back to you, just for you, because you have had your share of blackness in your life."

Kagome got up and reached down to help the mystified sango up off the floor. Smiling happily kagome, waltzed outside.

_Yes, sango, your happiness was made just for you. Everyone has their down times, but their ultimate happiness comes in a unique package. Sango, I want you to live out your happiness for the rest of your life. Just for you._

* * *

awww... how sweet... now i know that this is a stark contrast to the angst that i have been wrtiting for the last 16 chapters but i didn't know what to write... i really don't want to see sango miroku ect. mean to kagome like that. and i bet deep down they really dont so i tried my best to lighten the mood, i hope it was ok...

and i want you guys to know that i will say thank you to all my reviewers just at the end of the story... thanks for all of you following and sorry for the delay, and sorry the next chapter might take a long time too.


	18. a miko's revenge

Chapter 17

Sesshomaru stood gazing up at the falling sun reminiscing with a smirk the pure enjoyment he got out of watching his brother.

He watched inuyasha kill, maim, frighten, and steal.

He knew that such thoughts should not even pass through the mind of the invincible taiyoukai, but he couldn't help it.

He reveled in the thought that this was the same half demon that would die to save those same pathetic humans who tortured him day in and day out.

What wonders happen when you give a little more power to those obsessed by it.

It was funny really.

But the nonsense had to stop.

There was only one thing that sesshomaru wanted and only one way to get it.

Blood red curtains flew through the clouds away from the burning sun.

sesshomaru could feel the sun sucking every last morsel of energy from the earth before the darkness claimed it.

It was a battle that had been in the darkness' favor for the entire duration of the earth.

And this day was no different. Slowly the dark shadows lurked larger and the last bits of light shrank until they were swallowed up by the misshapen monster.

Dead to all the world.

Something was coming towards the cold youkai at an extremely rapid pace.

Reflexes on alert, sesshomaru reached up and deftly caught the glowing arrow as it reached towards his head.

The stoic youkai managed a grimace as the energy tried futilely to purify his hand. But the enery slowed down as sesshomaru gripped it harder, finally breaking the shaft.

He dropped the pieces onto the ground, a dead expression on his face, not even sparing a glance at his visitor. He knew who it was, he had been waiting for her for some time now.

"Sesshomaru!"

Her voice was strong and demanding. He turned slowly at his name and started to advance towards her, allowing her plenty of time to soak up his tall and deadly figure. His face held no emotion.

"Human, what do you want?"

He asked her as of she was wasting his time. Which in his mind she was, but he didn't care. As long as he got what he wanted, soon.

"I want to know why."

She said this half like it was obvious, and half like she expected him to kneel down and hold her hand as he explained every step in his intricate plan that probably involved her getting killed, or worse.

"I do not have to explain myself to you, insolent human."

His eyes narrowed.

"You _will_ tell me. And I prefer before, rather than after I kill you."

His claws were at her throat the second she mouthed _kill._

And then slowly he removed them and backed up a step. He needed her alive, or at least for the moment.

"You will do no such thing. It is better that you do not try the patience of this sesshomaru."

He gathered the reigns of his poison infested whips, and started moving them to get their momentum up. He wasn't going to hit her, unless she tried his patience some more and then he would only play with her. Her next statement crossed the line.

"What patience?!" She sneered. Her eyes were ablaze as her soul screamed revenge. This was the man who killed inuyasha. And since her love was never coming back to her, all the sweeter revenge will feel.

"_This _patience, wench."

She heard him say as his whips cracked down on her shield.

Smack, the shield glittered into visibility for a mere second before it fainted back into its theme of guarding blind.

Sesshomaru paused for a second before returning with three perfect strokes that would chop any normal youkai into pieces let alone a small human.

Her aura blocked them easily, just as he expected.

She advanced towards him, a small smirk gracing her lips. Her aura grew larger, almost swallowing him.

He backed up, bored.

He sensed other youkai advancing on the clearing, a snake and bear youkai first followed by others.

And one very familiar.

Inuyasha.

As his half brother's ripped red haori came into view he noticed that the miko's energy field shimmered in a dying light and then faded, and this time he knew that it was gone and never coming back.

Empires rose and fell in the space of time that lived in her eyes the moment she saw him.

Hot, sticky tears boiled up and threatened to fall as she looked at him and mouthed his name, without voice.

And finally the voice that did come out was not her own, it was someone else's.

"inuyasha."

It was a name whispered on the winds of fate itself. Where one had no feeling, no emotion left except sorrow.

But this time her words were without regret.

The demons of the night, and the shadows lurking in the mist advanced on her. Groaning and purring their assessment at such a prize addition to their meal for tonight.

Sesshomaru's whips were up in the sky again,

the miko's task was still unfinished.

Green lines cracked in the night, red blood staining their majestic glow as blood and youkai intestines drifted like paper over the uninterested group of two star-crossed lovers, one bound for hell and the other wishing she were there, if only she were with him.

The moon ticked its way across the sky a memoir of long times past. Sesshomaru was getting agitated. He was waiting too long and the miko still hadn't returned her focus on her long forgotten battle.

He sent his whips up, no response. He cracked one across her left arm making a deep cut. He saw her cringe but her gaze never left inuyasha.

"This battle is between you and me, miko." He growled out at her. Still she seemed oblivious to the regal youkai whose anger was rising at her flitty disregard of his pride.

"Look at me, miko!" he snapped, raised his whips and bringing them down in another three anger induced strokes.

Crack, crack, crack.

Red blood appeared, a stark contrast to the white of the priestess' top, as the skin cried out in protest to the sharp torture it was enduring. Dark stains appeared on her right thigh and left calf.

Her legs seemed to wobble under her, but she gained control and turned, eyes slits, to face sesshomaru. She draws an arrow, aiming for him.

"This arrow is not meant for you."

Sesshomaru drew tenseiga, just as she releases the enflamed arrow at him.

Surprise sent kagome reeling back as the life giving tenseiga cut the soul sucking arrow in half. The only sound in the whole forest is tenseiga being put away and the two pieces of the arrow sailing past sesshomaru and landing with a thunk in the trunk of the tree directly behind him.

Sesshomaru's silver hair returned to its position behind his shoulders.

Silence reigned once again, and slowly a new sound emerged, quiet at first and then growing louder.

Sesshomaru squinted to see in the dying light, he first saw kagome, head thrown back eyes shut in pain, mouth open as if gasping for air.

And there it was silver fangs glittering their contrast to her dark raven hair as inuyasha smirked in amusement his hands tightened on her delicate throat, nails digging into her yielding flesh.

Over the small choking noises she was making sesshomaru noticed something. Her shining hands were rising from her sides towards inuyasha's arms.

Inuyasha, oblivious to danger, was grinning like a madman, ready to twist the subtle neck and end her misery and her life. Two words were all it took to stop the preoccupied duo.

"Don't move."

The grin left inuyasha's face and he loosened his grip on her throat.

Kagome's hands lost their glow and instead headed to her mouth as she coughed uncontrollably, shaking her petite form.

Allowing time for kagome to breath sesshomaru paused before reaching for tokijin and pointing the tip at her throat.

Kagome groaned inwardly as she found herself going from one death situation to another. Slowly she knelt down, admitting defeat, and bowing her head over the tip, allowing a steady trickle of blood to run down into her shirt further staining it.

Her hands made their way behind her back as she sighed outwardly. Her right hand brushed something, her quiver.

It had a hole on the bottom. Moving her finger up slowly she tried to make it look like she was not moving. She knew that she was failing at that but sesshomaru didn't seem to be paying attention.

Something cut her finger, an arrow. Finally some solutions were coming into her mind.

"Sesshomaru, I promised that I would fulfill my duty as the protector of the Scared Jewel,"

she pulled the arrow out slowly, feeling down the shaft. She looked up tokijin at sesshomaru's face.

"and I will honor that promise to the very end."

Arrow in her left hand and her right free, kagome brought her right hand to knock tokijin away from her neck, giving her room to bring the arrow up and smashing it into the man behind her.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry." was the last thing inuyasha heard before the arrow embedded itself into his stomach. And with an anguished cry kagome struck the but end of the arrow with her right hand, plunging it deeper into inuyasha as he fell, like a feather, to the ground, landing with a thunk. Kagome fell back on her legs waiting for sesshomaru's final blow.

After seconds that seemed like hours, kagome asked in a tired voice, "Sesshomaru, why haven't you killed me yet?" He was silent for a moment, it screamed in kagome's ears.

"Because miko,"

he said in an understanding voice as the sound of his sword being put away rang through the forest.

"that is what I wanted all along."

* * *

whew... z...z...z... i am so tired... i really wanted to finish this chapter tonight and now it is midnight.

a couple of anouncements: first i have my own webpage now, i will post where exactly i am on dp on that page. it is on my ff homepage please visit and/ or review it really makes my day, or night, depending on when read it. only about two chapters left for everyone to die... no i'm kidding it has a good end youll see. now i really need my sleep...


	19. the breaking point

hey everyone i'm finally back again. i know i'm sorry about all of this not updating since october and all but this chapter just didn't want to finish itself on it's own. and then i got obsessed with sess/kag fics and couldn't finish it and then nar/kag fics...dont ask... and then there was finals and family trips and grandma's house and argh... i finally get some school free time and that was how i spent it!!! oh well here it is.

some parts i do like better than others and all over my final climax scene was no where near as good as some other parts but i may revise it and or add a few more chapters. feel free to complain, i might not take it to heart.

Chapter 19

Seconds passed like hours as the cool breeze swept over the group.

Sesshomaru still stood there, almost waiting for a sign from kagome. He knew that she had to be the one to realize the easiest solution, if she didn't then she did not deserve to live through the pain.

The human miko had to learn to use her head even through the most difficult of times, or she didn't merit being singled out as she was. And so he stood there, waiting, waiting and watching as the unseeing girl leaned over her fallen protector.

If she waited much longer the jewel would revive the hanyou and she probably would be dead by then. Already the arrow was moving its way out of the gut where it was stuck.

With a sigh kagome stared at the fiery red eyes that consumed her beloved's face in a mask of hatred and contempt. She slowly grazed her hand over inuyasha's chest and up towards the glowing spot where the jewel rested.

As her palm reached over the jewel it came up through the folds of skin towards her hand and was purified the instant she grabbed it from its bloody nest.

Again she sighed as she turned to put the translucent sphere inside her pocket. When she turned back the eyes had reverted back to their normal golden, though they glowed with life no longer.

The face too had reverted back to a peaceful state.

With tired eyes kagome almost swore that she saw him grin slightly, but when she blinked and started it was not there.

She sat trying to memorize those golden orbs, but it was useless, for she had memorized them long ago.

And as the beginning of the long delayed tears sprang to her eyes, kagome reached up with a shaking hand and closed his striking eyes for the final time. She allowed one tear to fall onto his face. It landed obtrusively on his eye lid and ran down towards his hair before it disappeared.

But that wasn't it because sesshomaru was still standing there quietly in the shadows as if anticipating something. Kagome's eyes narrowed, annoyed. And roughly she reached back into her pocket and grabbing the jewel, thrust it, glowing, at sesshomaru.

"Take it. I care not."

All he did was stand there, not even glancing at the jewel in her hand.

"That is not what I desire, miko."

He said through gritted teeth.

"Then what _do_ you desire, my _lord _that you have so disgustingly plotted for?"

Her angry eyes ranked inuyasha for any signs of booty. Within seconds she grabbed the tetseiga and replacing the jewel with the sword thrusting that too at sesshomaru.

He half turned away from the immaculate object.

"I cannot wield his sword, thus my taking it is a waste of my time. Think miko."

Angry tears again sprouted at the corner of her eyes.

"Then just tell me what you want so that you will go away."

"I am not without a heart, miko."

His vague response was met with silence and then with kagome's mumbling,

"Yes, and even that is hell frozen over"

sesshomaru's reaction to those words was quick and perilous. Grabbing her small throat he smashed her into a nearby tree.

"I stick to my word, miko, I am not without a heart." He growled at her. She could feel his claws against her skin but they did not penetrate it.

"Then,"

She reached down at sesshomaru's waist and grabbed the closest hilt.

"let me cut it out for you."

Pulling the sword easily from it's sheath she aimed the point at sesshomaru's heart, but then stopped. In her hand was the infamous tenseiga, the life giving sword.

"what do you desire, miko?"

sesshomaru's words echoed in her whirling mind as she gaped at the sword resting easily in her hand.  
"I want my inuyasha back."

"Then do it."

He put her down on the ground gently. She had figured it out or half of it at least.

Dazed and slightly confused, kagome stared at the sword.

"my lord, you yet remain the only one who can wield this sword, but by your words I believe that you will do it for me."

"Yes." was his vague answer.

"But also knowing you it will be at a price. Am I right?"

he did not answer but she could visibly see the amusement in his eyes.

"What is your price?"

"what do you think it is?"

"I do not know, you must state your price so I could make a decision weather to take or leave it."

"my question remains unanswered."

Kagome narrowed her eyes and grabbed the jewel out of her pocket holding it out to him. Almost at once the wind picked up and it changed directions. Sesshomaru's eyes widened and started to bleed red.

"put that away, kagome, NOW!" he said almost painfully. Realizing what was happening, kagome threw the jewel back into her pocket and ran towards Sesshomaru. In her fright she had forgotten that inuyasha was dead and that it was sesshomaru in front of her.

She threw her arms around his neck and clung on for dear life just as she would do with inuyasha. He thrashed a bit but finally settled enough to her whispering,

"shhh, calm down inuyasha, please. Please inuyasha be with me..."

surprised at her sudden emotional change sesshomaru awkwardly wrapped his arms around her and let her tears fall onto his shoulder.

After she awoke, she started and shot out of sesshomaru's grasp, quick as lightning.

A shiver flew up her spine forcing the hairs on her shoulders to stand up and prickle. Ignoring it, she took one final glance at inuyasha's fallen figure and walked away back towards the village.

Away from her past and her pain, and that dark looming figure demanding something she could not give back. It was confusing but it was all over floating into the wind.

Even his voice a few seconds later would not stop her.

"where are you going?"

"This is stupid. I'm wasting sleep. I am going home."

"what about my brother?"

sesshomaru questioned anticipating an emotional response. Kagome's step wavered slightly, and a tear cascaded down her cheek. But resolve was steel, and Kagome steadily moved onward, unaware of the demon lord's smile.

"You've paid your price, kagome."

He waited patiently till she turned around to continue.

"You are the guardian of the jewel. The guardians have been wary of you since the beginning, but went through with it anyway. For a long time you have exceeded all of their expectations: courage, honesty, compassion, diligence, etc. But sadly, like kikyou, they had never tested love. They knew that you loved inuyasha and that he loved you back but they thought that your excellence in other areas was so great that you would protect the jewel even against him. But they were wrong.

"Instead, you gave up the jewel for the one you loved so as to retain your life. With that, you betrayed them. Getting the jewel back was simple, but teaching you a lesson was not. You see, as the present guardian, you alone can take care of it to your death when another will take your place. My job was to teach you a lesson or kill you in the process.

"By walking away you showed me that you were now strong enough not just in strength but in heart and mind to continue without him. But they also wish to keep you from becoming a cold hearted person like kikyou, so they sent me to bring him back."

And then after all of kagome's longing's and a swipe of sesshomaru's sword inuyasha awoke again blinking his confusion. Kagome just stood there, brain reeling in information and trying to spit it back out in some logical order._ Guardians? Courage? Love? Betrayal? _

"kagome?!" inuyasha had gotten up and was walking towards her. Kagome was still too stunned to processes anything around her. Inuyasha, still unaware of her strange silence, grabbed her in a protective hug and said quietly in her ear.

"oh my god's, kagome, I had this nightmare of death, fire, and destruction and you were not there. I kept looking for you but you were not there, never there."

Kagome's eyes crinkled up at the sound of his voice, and tears dropped from the corners.

She could feel his hands strong and sure around her. Snug, almost suffocating, but in a good way, a way that she never wanted to be rid of. She sniffed and leaned in closer to his neck and said quietly, "it wasn't a dream inuyasha, it was real, but it's all in the past now cause we are together and that's all that matters."

* * *

halt... car tires hot pavement and horns honk this is NOT the last chapter... i have no idea what i will do with the last chapter but if you have any ideas for any of it, or think that it is fine as it is, or have any problems with the way i finished it(it was totally impromptu) just hit that little review button and give me some feedback. thanks  
littlemiko 


End file.
